


Candyland

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, first chapter kind of works as a one shot too, novice chocolatier junhui, vampire woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Jihoon is a grumpy vampire who keeps coming back to Junhui's candy store despite the fact that he absolutely can't eat chocolate.





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter works on its own but i kind of want to continue this au so it's chaptered haha

The first time Jihoon enters Candyland he’s covered in blood. 

It’s clearly past closing but the doors aren’t locked yet, so Jihoon shoulders his way in, cringing at the sound of the bell on the door chirping. The whole store is ridiculously cutesy, all pink and bright, stuffed animals and stickers covering every surface and container of candy. It’s exactly the kind of place no one would expect Lee Jihoon to willingly walk into, which is exactly what he needs right now. 

He inhales, catching a whiff of a human nearby, their blood unusually sweet-scented. Turning, he makes eye contact with the young man in question, the other’s large eyes blown even wider in surprise. Jihoon has to admit that he’s very pretty, yet the panda uniform he’s wearing takes at least twenty percent off of his coolness score. He looks ridiculous.

“Are you alright?” The man’s voice sounds very concerned, a little shaky in his pronunciation. He must be a foreigner. “‘M fine,” Jihoon replies, thinking up a lie. If he uses his charm, the man will probably believe him no matter what he says. “Some people tried to mug me. I ran in here trying to get away.”

Technically, it’s not too far from the truth. There were people attacking him, and he’s definitely trying to hide from them, but Jihoon would rather not give any indication to the innocent looking man in front of him that he drinks blood to survive. “D-Do you want me to call the police? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Jihoon shakes his head quickly, turning on his charm when he next speaks. “No, don’t worry. They’re long gone and my injuries really aren’t as bad as they look.”

The man blinks slowly. “Okay. Still, if you want to get cleaned up a little there are Clorox wipes in the back. You can follow me.”

He turns, starting to walk and gesturing for Jihoon to follow, leading him back to a small supply room past the kitchen area. He pulls a container of wipes down from one of the shelves that is probably too high for Jihoon to reach on his own, taking one out and handing it to the shorter man. 

“Thanks, Junhui,” Jihoon replies, finding some amusement in the way the other stiffens at hearing his name, only to realize that he’s wearing a nametag. “Hey, that’s not fair,” Junhui whines, surprisingly childish sounding. “I don’t know your name yet!”

“It’s Jihoon,” he replies, not sure why he even bothers. He shouldn’t be telling this human anything about himself, but Junhui looks really cute when he’s pouting like that. Junhui perks up and Jihoon starts wiping some of the blood from his arms, glad to remove even a little bit of the awful stench that rises up from it. He really hates the smell of harpy blood. It’s even worse than werewolves. 

“Do you like candy, Jihoon?” Junhui asks, leaning closer to him with a hopeful expression on his face. He looks so much like a puppy that the words of denial at Jihoon’s lips fall away. “Yeah,” he lies simply, hoping Junhui doesn’t ask him to eat any right there. 

“You sure chose the right place to stumble into~! Jeonghan makes really good candies. His chocolate is especially good, and I’ve been trying to learn but I’m still an apprentice and mine aren’t that tasty yet. I really hope I get better soon because I want to send chocolates back home to my family so they’ll be proud of me. My mom’s always worried about whether I’m doing well or not, so I want to prove to her that I’m succeeding here.”

Jihoon grunts, trying to digest that little ramble. It’s almost like talking to Soonyoung, saying one word and getting a wall of text in reply. “Sorry,” Junhui apologizes, turning bright red. Jihoon can smell the blood filling his cheeks, turning them even redder. “I tend to talk a lot. Anyways, before I went off on a tangent I was going to ask you if you wanted some candy.”

“Sure,” Jihoon replies lamely, knowing it’ll just sit untouched in his bedroom until he decides to throw it away. At this point, he would feel bad refusing. Junhui beams, dashing back off into the main room. 

Jihoon hears him crashing around and hastily finishes wiping the rest of the blood from his arms and legs. At this point, his clothes are pretty much garbage. There’s going to be no way to clean them. He sighs.

“Here,” Junhui says, exhaling as he hands him a neatly tied up baggie of candy. Jihoon takes it, awkwardly stuffing it into his pocket and giving Junhui a small smile. “Thank you, again. I really should be getting home, but I’ll make sure to eat it well.”

“Okay,” Junhui says, not seeming to mind. “Do you want me to walk you back?”

“I’ll be alright,” Jihoon murmurs. “You get home safe too, okay?”

Junhui nods and sees Jihoon out the door, the smaller man disappearing into the shadows almost immediately. Jihoon looks back before turning the corner, noticing Junhui still standing on the back doorstep, looking after him with a squint. He smiles, feeling the candy’s weight in his pocket. 

It’s not until he gets home and looks at the bag that he realizes he didn’t even offer to pay for it.

 

 

Jihoon tells himself that the only reason he walks into Candyland after work the next day is to pay for the candy he took.

It’s definitely out of guilt and one hundred percent not out of interest in the cute, nice smelling, cheerful boy who he had met the day before. Jihoon frowns, feeling uncomfortable as several little children run by him, yelling back to their parents. This really isn’t his scene.

“May I help you?” The man behind the cash register asks him, and Jihoon whirls, disappointed when he doesn’t see Junhui anywhere. “Oh, uh, I’m just looking around, thanks.”

The man hums, peering at him closer. “Do you like candy?”

Before Jihoon can answer, Junhui is standing behind the man at the counter, opening his mouth for him. “He loves candy!” Jihoon cringes internally, hating that he’s gotten himself into this situation. “Did you like what I gave you yesterday, Jihoonie?”

If Soonyoung were here to see Jihoon not wringing the throat of someone who called him ‘Jihoonie’, the other would tease him for the next millennium. “Yeah,” he lies through his teeth. “It was great. I came here to pay you back for it.”

Junhui blinks, surprised. “Oh, don’t worry about it. It was my treat, okay?”

The cashier man looks between them lazily, flicking a piece of hair away from his face. He seems perceptive, a trait Jihoon can’t help but dislike. Still, he remains silent, simply watching. “At least let me buy some other candies.”

“Of course!” Junhui buzzes around, telling Jihoon a list of various candies that he recommends, half of which have ridiculous names like “rainbow pow pow puffs”. Jihoon can’t even remember most of them when Junhui’s done talking. He nods along nevertheless, shuffling around to the bins that line the room and shoving some of the more expensive ones into his container. It’s not like he has anything better to spend his money on.

When he returns to the counter and sees the delight on Junhui’s face as he scans in Jihoon’s total, having switched jobs with the other guy, Jihoon realizes he’s fucked. Junhui’s happiness is addictive. Jihoon will come here every day and keep buying candy if Junhui keeps smiling like that.

Right then, he decides he’ll do exactly that. 

 

 

It takes two weeks for Soonyoung to come into his room and notice the ever-growing stash of candy. His jaw drops, making him look even more like a hamster than he usually does. “What the hell?”

Jihoon sighs, knowing it would have happened sooner or later. “Can we pretend you didn’t see anything?”

“Absolutely not. You better spill the tea, Jihoon. Is it from someone in your office?” Soonyoung goes to examine it, reading the labels on the bags. “For Jihoonie,” he reads, voice somewhat mocking. “Wow, this is touching.”

“Shut up,” Jihoon snarls, turning away in an attempt at ignoring the other. Soonyoung just pounces on him, not caring that Jihoon elbows him painfully in the stomach. “Is it that Junhui kid?” Soonyoung asks close to Jihoon’s ear, peering at him.

“Junhui’s older than you,” Jihoon snaps, pushing Soonyoung lightly and watching his fangs become visible as he laughs. “Wow, so it really is? I totally guessed based on the candy shop.”

Soonyoung pauses, making a face as he notices Jihoon trying to murder him using only his facial muscles. “Whoah, whoah, stop glaring at me. I’m not trying to steal your man. I only know him because I’ve gone there a few times to buy chocolates for my mom and he’s super friendly.”

Jihoon relaxes his body, settling back but keeping his expression stern. “He may or may not be under the impression that I’m a human who just really likes candy.”

Soonyoung blinks at him for a few seconds. “Dude, what? He’s gonna find out, especially if you’re serious about liking him. What’s your plan? Keep pretending that you’re eating the stuff he makes until you two are sixty and married and he discovers the truth?”

“No,” Jihoon growls unhappily. “Just shut up, okay? I’m figuring it out. I’m just waiting for the right time to tell him.”

 

 

 

The right (not really right at all) time to tell Junhui comes sooner than Jihoon expects when the other shyly hands him a small box when he comes in the next day.

“I made some chocolates. I want you to be the first one to try them. Please tell me what you think.” Junhui’s bright red, and he looks expectant. Jeonghan (previously known as cashier guy) leans over conspiratorially. “He made a ridiculous amount of batches before he got some he thought would be good enough for you.”

“Jeonghan!” Junhui yells, scandalizes. Jihoon smiles at him, finding it cute. They’re both still looking at him. It’s then that he realizes. “O-Oh. You want me to eat them here?”

Junhui nods, head bobbing. Jihoon swallows nervously. It’s been a while since he’s tried eating human food. Maybe things have changed. Plus, Junhui worked hard on these chocolates, worked hard on making them just for Jihoon. Just for Jihoon. Just. For. Jihoon.

Jihoon pops open the lid of the box, taking out a chocolate and sticking it in his mouth, quickly swallowing. There a few seconds of nothing and he thinks he might have survived.

Then he vomits. 

He’s the only customer in the shop at the moment, so Junhui’s yells of surprise ring in his ears especially loudly as he huddles over, trying to hide his face as the last of the sick comes up. Junhui is next to him, hands on his back and head.

“Shit, I’m so, so sorry! I don’t know what happened, maybe I used something you’re allergic to? I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t poison them or anything, I even ate some myself! Jeonghan saw me make them.”

Junhui sounds like he’s crying. Fuck. Jihoon scrambles upwards, wiping at his mouth. “No, it’s not the chocolates, shit, don’t cry, please. You didn’t do anything wrong, your chocolates are perfect, baby.” He cringes at the pet name that slips out of his mouth. What’s wrong with him? It’s not like Junhui even likes him back now, let alone after he learns the truth.

Junhui meets his eyes, looking distraught. “Then what happened?”

Jihoon pauses, trying to think of an excuse, racking his brain for anything that will make sense and not just sound like a cop-out. “He’s a vampire,” Jeonghan says languidly. “I had my suspicions before, but this confirms it.”

Jihoon’s mouth opens and closes like that of a fish, Junhui’s eyes shot wider than the night they had met. “W-Wait, so the night you first came here, was that-?”

“No, no, I don’t drink people’s blood unless they consent,” Jihoon rushes out. “There was a group of different magical creatures that attacked me, I swear.” Junhui’s shoulders relax a tiny bit. “So you couldn't eat any of the candy you bought this whole time? Why’d you even keep coming here?”

Jihoon purses his lips. At this point, he might as well shoot his shot and tell Junhui the truth. He has nothing to lose. 

“You’rereallycuteandIthinkIlikeyouandIwantedtoseeyoukeepbeinghappy.”

Junhui blinks, and then Jihoon remembers he probably can’t understand Korean when it’s spat so quickly at him. “I mean, I really like you Junhui. I thought that buying the candy would make you happy, so I kept doing it because I love seeing you smile.”

“I like you too, gosh,” Junhui mutters, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “You could have told me the truth, you know?”

Jihoon nods. “Yeah, I’m stupid.”

“No! I’m not allowing my boyfriend to diss himself,” Junhui says sternly. “You’re not dumb, you just weren’t thinking.” Jihoon stiffens. “Boyfriend?”

“We just confessed we like each other, aren’t we dating now?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jihoon says quickly, afraid Junhui might take it back if he hesitates in the slightest. There’s a cough from behind them and Jihoon whips his head to look at Jeonghan. “This is very touching and all, but there’s a puddle of vomit on my floor that needs to be cleaned up and I’d rather it be gone before the next customer comes in.” 

Junhui hops to his feet. “Sorry, Jeonghan! I’ll get right to it~!”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon feeds all the candy in his stash to Junhui, piece by piece until it's gone, always carrying some around in his pockets to be prepared in case he sees his beagle-like boyfriend. 

If Junhui puts on a little more weight around his waist, Jihoon doesn’t say anything, just kisses his love handles the same way he used to his hip bones.


	2. Less Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit more intense than the last

It’s been almost a month since they’ve started dating and Junhui’s never seen Jihoon drink blood.

He’s asked about it before and Jihoon’s brushed him off, seeming to want to keep Junhui as far away from the more vampiric aspects of his lifestyle as possible. Junhui doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but he also thinks it’s kind of unfair. Jihoon knows everything there is to know about Junhui at this point but will hardly tell him anything about his own life.

When he says as much to Jeonghan, the other regards him thoughtfully, reaching over to ruffle his hair like a parent. Junhui hates when he does that, especially since Jihoon said he’d be coming by later and he doesn’t want even a single strand to be out of place. “I don’t know, Junnie. I think he’s probably just trying to protect you. Some of that supernatural stuff is really nasty.”

Junhui groans, laying his chin down atop of his arms. It’s a slow day, and the middle-aged woman on the other side of the shop sure is taking her time choosing candies. “I don’t need to be protected.”

Jeonghan shrugs. “If it really bothers you, just talk to him about it. Communication, Junnie.”

He taps the side of his head, raising one eyebrow. Before Junhui can ask how exactly he’s supposed to broach the topic, the woman saunters up, placing her candy on Jeonghan’s register. Seeing as the other employee has her covered, Junhui looks down to check his phone in his pocket, the screen lighting up with a notification. 

 

Jihoonie<3: I won’t be able to come by today 1:14PM

Jihoonie<3: Something’s come up at work 1:14PM

Jihoonie<3: I’m sorry 1:15PM

Me: It’s okay! Do what you need to do! <3 Read 1:15PM

 

Junhui slips it back into his pocket, not even trying to hide his disappointment. He rests his head back down on his arms, giving Jeonghan sad puppy dog eyes as soon as the customer turns to leave. “What?” Jeonghan asks warily.

“Jihoon canceled on me,” Junhui murmurs. “Said something came up with his job. What am I supposed to do after my shift now?”

Jeonghan shrugs. “You could always go stalk him at work.” 

Junhui acts scandalized at the suggestion, despite sort of having considered it himself. “I don’t want to invade his privacy. It’s not like he’d lie to me.” Jeonghan grunts. “Just go over and say you wanted to surprise him. I don’t even need you in here today anyway.”

“D-Do you think he’ll be mad?” Junhui asks, a little excited at the thought of visiting him. Jeonghan shrugs. “I dunno. He’s not my boyfriend, is he? If I were him I’d be damn happy though.”

Junhui stands up, grabbing his tote bag. “I’ll do it. Thanks, Jeonghan.”

“Sure, sure. Text me if you need.”

 

 

It’s a short walk to Jihoon’s office complex, a short walk which only fills Junhui’s stomach with butterflies. Hopefully, Jihoon will be happy to see him. It’s a nice gesture, right? 

He shakes out his hair, gripping the handle of the front entrance tightly and pulling it open. There’s a secretary at a desk near the door, who looks up with a friendly smile on his face when Junhui comes in. “How may I help you?”

“Is Lee Jihoon here?” Junhui asks, returning the expression. The secretary shakes his head. “He clocked out for the day half an hour ago. Won’t be back.” 

Junhui frowns, teeth clamping over his bottom lip. “Do you know why, by any chance?” The secretary shakes his head in response, looking over at his computer screen distractedly. “Said it was for personal reasons. I can relay a message to him if you’d like.” Junhui shakes his head, a knot welling up in his throat. “It’s okay, thank you though. I’ll be going.”

“Have a nice day!” The man calls after him. Junhui keeps walking, breathing in the air outside and trying to calm down. Surely Jihoon has his reasons. Jihoon wouldn’t lie to him for nothing. Maybe someone he knows is hurt and he didn’t want Junhui to worry. Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Maybe if he repeats that thought a few hundred times he’ll actually believe it.

Junhui kicks at a rock, upset with himself. He should trust Jihoon. No, he does trust Jihoon. He does. 

Junhui finds himself wandering, feet leading him to a nearby park. He sits down on one of the empty swings, very feebly pushing himself with one foot. He doesn’t want to go back to work because Jeonghan will ask questions that he’s not comfortable answering. Jeonghan will demand to know where Jihoon is and Junhui doesn’t want to interrogate his boyfriend. 

He allows himself to swing back and forth, eventually getting restless and standing up, walking lazily around the playground. There aren’t any people around save for a mother and her two children who are playing with each other by the water fountain. Junhui watches them for a moment, amused, when the little boy shouts, pointing a finger at something across the street.

Junhui turns to look, spotting a hooded figure shuffling in the direction of the nearby woods. He hears the mother scolding her son, telling him it’s rude to point. The man turns his head slowly, gazing in their direction. Junhui isn’t usually one to judge people but there’s something unsettling about him. 

Considering how he met Jihoon, Junhui wouldn’t say he’s the best at detecting who’s human and who’s not. Still, there’s something about this guy that screams not-human and Junhui only feels more uncomfortable when he starts crossing the street towards them. The children’s mother seems to share his feelings, herding her children towards the nearby bathrooms hurriedly. 

The man glances between Junhui and the family, seeming to decide that the family is closer to him than Junhui. He lunges unexpectedly, reaching out for the back of the little girl’s coat. Junhui sprints forwards in the time gained by the mother punching the man in the face, wrapping his arms around his waist and yanking him back as hard as he can. 

The man makes an inhuman noise, wrenching out of Junhui’s grasp (which is quite worrying). He’s got to be incredibly strong. Junhui catches sight of fangs in his mouth and figures he must be the same as Jihoon. A vampire.

“Run,” Junhui yells to the family, grappling with the man whose hands seem to move faster than his eyes can follow. He tries to remember all the combat lessons Minghao had given him, kicking the man in his side. The man snarls, yanking Junhui’s hand into his mouth and biting down hard. Junhui kicks him again, stumbling backward, his hand bleeding.

The vampire seems to only gain more energy at the scent of Junhui’s exposed blood, coming at him with renewed vigor. Junhui barely manages to pin him to the ground, nearly getting thrown off as the man thrashes. He has to keep moving his limbs out of the way of the man’s mouth which snaps up at him like that of a shark. Junhui weakly hits at his head, unsure of how exactly he’s going to subdue this guy.

The man roars in response, the sound cut off halfway through, becoming more of a gurgle. He stops writhing. Junhui looks up, shocked, to see Jihoon standing there with what looks like a little pistol in his hand. “Don’t worry,” Jihoon says coldly. “It only knocked him out. I’ll figure out what to do with him later.”

Junhui blinks at him, mouth opening. “Thanks?” 

“I thought you were at work,” Jihoon mutters, sounding a bit tickled. Junhui frowns. “I thought you were at work.”

There’s a flash of guilt across Jihoon’s face, and then he breaks eye contact. “I’m sorry. I was actually trying to track this guy. I saw him on my lunch break, but by the time I could leave the office I’d lost any trace of him. I really wish you hadn’t gotten involved.”

“Why were you tracking him?” Junhui asks, trying to pretend he isn’t annoyed by the last part. Jihoon looks at him. “He was in the early stages of bloodlust earlier. It’s impossible to control yourself after it really sets in and I didn’t want him to do any damage.”

“Oh,” Junhui murmurs, getting up. “You don’t have to lie to me, you know? I can help you.” Jihoon meets his eyes again, expression conflicted. It doesn't seem like he wants to give Junhui a response. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, eyes scanning Junhui. Then, his eyes widen.

“Holy shit, he bit you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music rec of the day is any PLT song, especially Blah or Blind
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


	3. Maybe a little sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last night was one of the best of my life and im still coming down from that high so update yaay
> 
> sorry for the weird pacing in this chapter

Junhui usually would be pleased to have Jihoon’s mouth on him, but this is just weird.

His hand is in the other’s mouth, both of them still standing in the middle of the park. Not only is the location awkward, the sensation feels kind of gross. It’s like Jihoon is vacuuming out the muscles of his hand, finally popping off with a frown on his face. “Go back to my apartment. I’ll deal with this guy.”

He gestures at the unconscious vampire on the ground and Junhui nods hesitantly, wrapping his bleeding hand into the fabric of his sweatshirt. Jihoon almost looks guilty as he turns away to crouch beside the man. The clump of words in Junhui’s throat sticks and he walks away without saying anything. 

 

 

The walk to Jihoon’s apartment is short, but the stinging pain in Junhui’s hand makes it feel a lot longer. As soon as he knocks on the door, Soonyoung opens it, eyes dilating as he stares down at Junhui’s arm. 

“What happened to you?” Soonyoung sounds quite concerned, the two of them have gotten close in the time since Junhui and Jihoon started dating. “Vampire bite,” Junhui replies glumly, stepping into the apartment and kicking his shoes off. “Jihoon’s still with the guy.”

Soonyoung whistles, following after him. “Yikes. I’m guessing Jihoon cleaned it up?”

Junhui nods, sitting down on their sunken grey couch as Soonyoung quickly darts into the other room. The other returns with a roll of bandages, hurrying over and placing Junhui’s hand in his lap, starting to wrap the cloth around. It’s a bit uncomfortable, limiting the mobility of his hand, but at least he’s not leaking blood everywhere anymore.

Eventually, Soonyoung straightens up. “Well, you can throw your shirt in the laundry if you’d like. I’m sure Jihoon won’t mind you borrowing his clothes.” Junhui stands, stretching. “Okay. Thanks, Soonyoung!”

The other grunts, watching Junhui walk towards Jihoon’s bedroom. As soon as he’s inside, Junhui sheds his shirt, looking inside the other’s closet. It’s fairly organized, a few items sliding off their hangers. There’s a cute pastel sweater in the corner that Junhui’s never seen the other wear. 

He takes it, slipping it on happily. It’s super short on him, practically a crop-top, but Junhui doesn’t mind. He picks up his original sweatshirt once again, skipping out towards the laundry room. Junhui knows his way around Jihoon and Soonyoung’s apartment well, having invited himself over many a time. 

As soon as he’s ensured that it’s washing, he reenters the living room, sitting back on the couch next to Soonyoung who’s flipping through TV channels. “You still smell like blood,” Soonyoung comments conversationally. Junhui glances over at him, seeing that the other seems to be avoiding looking at him. “Sorry, do you need me to leave the room?”

Soonyoung clears his throat. “As much as I like talking to you, yes.”

Junhui quickly obliges, going back into Jihoon’s room and shutting the door behind him. He lays down on his stomach on the floor, placing his hand in front of his face and examining it through the bandages. He’s there for several minutes, listening to the faint audio of whatever home renovation show Soonyoung is watching before the front door of the apartment opens again. 

Junhui looks up as Jihoon comes into the room, closing the door behind him. He sits down next to Junhui who doesn’t miss the way his eyes linger on his exposed midriff. “Hi,” Junhui says shyly, smiling at him. Jihoon grunts. “Hey.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Jihoon speaks again. “You’ll have to stay the night. I don’t know how far his venom spread, and I want to keep an eye on you.”

Junhui blinks, a little scared. “So what’s the worst that can happen to me? Am I going to turn into a vampire?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “It’s highly unlikely that there’s enough venom left in your system for that to happen. I removed a lot of it back in the park. At worst, you’re gonna get pretty sick and uncomfortable for a few days. The venom is supposed to have a sort of paralyzing effect so that the vampire can find their victim again. It also makes your scent a lot stronger during that time. It’s pretty gross, but that’s how nature works I guess.”

Junhui stiffens noticeably and Jihoon is quick to reassure him. “Don’t worry, he won’t be coming back for you.” There’s quite a bit of conviction in his voice, making Junhui simultaneously reassured and worried. What had Jihoon done to the vampire? Hopefully nothing too bad.

“I-If I get sick like you said,” Junhui starts, “Will it be hard for you to be around me?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “I have a lot of practice at resisting the temptations of human blood. Plus, I went on a hunt in the mountains this weekend, so I’m pretty well-fed. I’ll have to send Soonyoung out since he’s still a baby, but don’t worry. You’re not a bother, Junhui. Never will be.”

Junhui exhales, fiddling with his fingers. “Thanks, Jihoonie. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jihoon murmurs softly. “Don’t worry, okay? You probably won’t get sick, and if you do, I’ll be here to take care of you.”

Junhui nods, grinning at him.

 

 

 

Junhui gets sick.

It starts that night, with tremors that strike his body and send him shuddering into Jihoon’s cold back. The other is up immediately, chilled hands against his burning cheeks giving him an ounce of comfort as his mouth opens and closes. 

Junhui can’t speak, can only huddle closer, shivering. He feels so hot as if he’s on fire. Jihoon sits up, murmuring some words of comfort, one hand wrapping itself in Junhui’s hair. “Let’s get you into the shower,” Jihoon says gently, taking Junhui’s weird groan as an agreement.

The shorter man helps him walk to the bathroom, his feet unsteady. He nudges Junhui into the bathtub, Junhui sitting down immediately. Jihoon must have turned on the water because there’s something cool against his skin, rising until his waist is covered, bringing temporary relief. 

Over the roaring of the water from the spout near his head, he can hear Jihoon and Soonyoung talking in the other room, a short conversation ending in the slamming of a door. Junhui really hopes they’re not fighting because of him. The mere thought sends him into more shivers, the walls of the bathroom becoming a blur before him.

In seconds, Jihoon is back beside him, hand on his forehead. “You’re so hot, sweetheart,” the other mutters, sounding worried. Junhui doesn’t want him to be worried. He reaches up to try and pat the side of his face, hand waving around in the empty air for a moment before Jihoon’s takes it and guides it to his cheek. Junhui smiles weakly, the other’s catlike eyes the only clear objects in his vision. 

Jihoon starts gently splashing him, moving his head under the flowing water and getting him soaked. Junhui likes it. It feels nice, touch seeming to be the only one of his five senses that’s still completely functional. After what doesn’t seem like long enough to Junhui, Jihoon is struggling to lift him back up out of the tub. 

His clothes are being removed, a linen bathrobe tucked around his body gently, the other practically holding him upright. Junhui’s sense of balance is completely gone. He’s led back to the bedroom, pushed down onto soft sheets and a mattress which he sinks into in relief. All he wants to do is sleep. 

All he wants to do is sleep, so he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music rec of the day is jacob lee - oceans
> 
> thanks for reading <3 
> 
> feedback is appreciated


	4. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there was such a long wait for this rushed conclusion

Junhui’s sick for several days during which he can’t do much more than lay there and complain.

Jihoon, in an uncharacteristic manner which is surprising even to himself, is patient. He sits there and watches bad TV shows with the other, getting Junhui what he needs when he whines and complains. Jihoon finds that he doesn’t even mind, carefully brushing the other’s sweaty hair away from his hot forehead. Maybe he’s changing, or maybe it’s just because it’s Junhui.

On the fifth day, when Junhui’s almost entirely back to normal, Jihoon decides it’s time to call Soonyoung. He had said some particularly unpleasant things to other on the first night, unreasonably angered by what was Soonyoung’s natural response to a human releasing such a strong scent. 

He takes a deep breath before calling. The other has always forgiven him before. Soonyoung’s not one to hold grudges, although maybe it’s about time that he gets fed up with Jihoon. 

“Hey,” he greets into the receiver, having walked to the opposite side of the apartment from where Junhui is resting. “Hi,” Soonyoung replies curtly.

“I’m sorry for getting nasty with you the other night,” Jihoon starts weakly. “He’s better now, so if you want to come back, you can. Not forcing you or anything though.”

“You’re so stupid, Jihoon,” Soonyoung laughs. “I’ll come back, but you owe me for getting me rained on the first night.” Jihoon sighs in relief at Soonyoung’s forgiveness, exchanging quick goodbyes before pacing back to Junhui’s room and sitting at the side of his bed.

“Hi, Jihoonie!” Junhui greets happily. “How did things go?”

“Good,” Jihoon mutters. “He forgave me, although I’m not sure it’s deserved.” Junhui shakes his head, tutting at him. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes and not everything is your fault. Plus, in this case, you were just protecting me. It’s my fault if anything.”

Jihoon stiffens. “No it wasn’t,” he’s quick to say. Junhui laughs. “Turn that quickness to forgive around towards yourself, okay?”

Jihoon grunts, rolling his eyes. Junhui has a point, but it’s still mildly annoying. “Hey, Jihoon?” Junhui asks suddenly, looking nervous. Jihoon grunts. “What’s up?”

“In the future, can you tell me the truth? Like when you bail on me, just say you’re hunting a vampire or whatever I get it, okay? I’m not going to be upset or anything.”

Jihoon sighs, thinking about what’s happened. “I’m sorry. I’ve realized that whether or not I try to shelter you, you’ll be exposed to the supernatural community regardless. There’s no point in my shitty attempts at keeping you safe. Also, I’m sorry for implying you can’t protect yourself. I’m sorry about a lot of things. I’ll tell you the truth in the future. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junhui whispers. “And remember the forgiving yourself thing I just said? Consider it, okay? I forgive you, so don’t feel bad.”

Jihoon smiles. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read and commented and left kudos i lob u

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> i love junhoon gngnfjnjgnfjgnfjngf
> 
> feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
